En honor a los viejos tiempos
by Zword
Summary: Al fin, después de cien años Link enfrento su destino y salvo a Hyrule del cataclismo. Pero aun quedan asuntos que quedaron ocultos en el corazón de la doncella hace cien años y que por ende dese compartir con su escolta personal, Link el campeón Hyliano. Como bien le dijo el Árbol Deku "Las palabras que provienen del corazón, es mejor decirlas en persona"(FINAL ALTERNO ORIGINAL)


**ADVERTENCIA: ¡SPOILERS DE LA HISTORIA DEL JUEGO!**

 **El final presentado en este FANFIC no es el verdadero, sin embargo me he inspirado un poco sobre el final cannon pare crear este pequeño relato.**

-En honor a los viejos tiempos-

Han pasado ya aproximadamente dos meses… Recorrí todo lugar conocido y no conocido de Hyrule, resolviendo los ciento veinte santuarios y obteniendo armamento necesario para derrotar a Ganon.

Fue una batalla ardua, pero detalles para narrar simplemente deseo olvidarlos. Sólo quisiera recordar el momento en el que volví a verla.

-Link…

Guarde silencio, mire su rostro y pensé "¿Cómo pude olvidarla?" Era absurdo olvidar a alguien tan importante como ella.

-Al fin… ha terminado todo – me dice observándome con dulzura. En ese instante ella cae al suelo, ante de que callera por completo ya la sostenía sobre mis brazos.

Sentí como de pronto un recuerdo lleno mi mente. Una cabellera aún más clara llenaba mis brazos.

-Princesa Zelda – Esboce una sonrisa acompañada de su nombre. Ella se aferró a mi cuerpo y yo al suyo mientras absorbía su aroma, el aroma de aquellas flores, princesas de la vida, que inundaban su cuerpo y el cual sin darme cuenta si no hasta unos minutos después que me traían paz indudablemente.

No nos separamos ni un instante hasta minutos más tarde. Ella me miro y tomó mis manos mientras yo me levantaba del suelo junto a ella.

Cuando ambos nos encontrábamos parados yo me incline nuevamente colocando la espada maestra frente a mí.

-Gracias… por salvarme hace cien años – le dije con la mirada agachada al suelo – Aun siendo así… me siento realmente avergonzado por fallar en aquella ocasión. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si le hubiera perdido, su alteza?

Ella me observo, podía sentir su tranquila y absolutamente profunda mirada sobre mis hombros y mi rostro a pesar de estar contra el suelo.

-Después de todo lo que su familia hizo por mi padre y por mí. Me esforcé tanto para poder… para lograr que usted… estuviese a salvo pero al final no di la talla.

Apreté con fuerza el mango de la espada al igual que cerré con fuerza mis ojos. Realmente me encontraba arrepentido y aliviado a su tiempo.

-Te equivocas – me dijo suavemente.

Sus paso se acercaban hacia mí, y luego sus rodillas se encontraban en el suelo. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me tomo por la barbilla, alzando mi rostro al tremendamente hermoso suyo. En cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude sentir que se enrojecían mis mejillas y que me sentía débil.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en car de mis ojos. Esas de arrepentimiento tan amargas como la realidad que vivimos.

Con delicadeza se abrazó contra mí y colocó mi cabeza sobre su pecho – Héroe de Hyrule… no… Link, mi escolta…

Pare casi en seco al escuchar hablar a la princesa con tanta comprensión y a su vez con dulzura.

-Deja de culparte por mis errores – me dijo, en ese momento me hice presente con mi voz.

-Pero fue culpa mía no poder protegerla como era debido.

Ella toco mis labios con su dedo índice y me hizo callar con un gesto calmado –No… por que al no despertar mis poderes a tiempo y ayudarte a soltar el golpe final… lo único que provoque fue que mis amigos, mi familia, mi reino, sufrieran en batalla.

Callé de manera casi instantánea al escuchar lo último mencionado y luego "Cuando veas a la princesa, dile… por favor… que ella no ha tenido la culpa de nada" –Recordé las palabras de Urbosa.

-Hay muchas cosas que quisiera haber evitado y hecho hace cien años. Cosas como despertar mis poderes, así como dar una buena reputación a mi familia y a mí misma. Y también…

-Antes de que continúe, su alteza… permítame darle un mensaje de Urbosa.

Ella me observo con interés y alegría por escuchar aquello.

-Ella me dijo cuando la vi de nuevo que… no debería culparse de nada, es todo, además de que la cuidara y protegiera después de que todo terminara. Pero no sólo eso, Daruk, Mipha, Revali… yo pienso con franqueza que tienen razón. Incluso cuando encontré de nuevo al Rey, su padre… me dijo que fue demasiado duro con usted y que… le hubiera gustado no haberle presionado de esa forma. Le hubiera dado alegría compartir más tiempo con su hija, una gran princesa.

Ella quedo absorta en su mente por mis palabras, supongo, y sin darse tiempo a calmarse comenzó a llorar alegremente y a su vez con amargura. Cayó al suelo derrotada nuevamente por sus pesares, podía sentirlo en lo profundo de mi ser.

-Yo… realmente… realmente lo siento, padre… amigos… yo les fallé, yo no pude… –Un llanto desgarrador salió de su boca mientras humedecía mi ropa.

Tome su cuerpo como aquella vez y la abrace tan fuerte como en aquel entonces.

Comencé por acariciar su cabello y luego acariciar su espalda con delicadeza – Princesa… ya le dije que usted no tiene la culpa de nada… tal vez tenía que ocurrir así y ya, incluso puedo decir que el plan no era perfecto, tampoco esperábamos que pasara eso.

-No, no lo esperábamos.

-Pero si puedo decir que… por milagro de las diosas hemos sobrevivido, por así es nuestro destino – le digo aun acariciando su cabello – Y era nuestro destino perder a seres queridos, sacrificarnos… y al final… estar juntos de nuevo para ver otra vez el reino de Hyrule y vivir por aquellos amigos que arriesgaron su vida para darnos un futuro – Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su mano y la miro –Olvidémonos de este asunto… dígame, ¿Y si visitamos a nuestros amigos?

Quedo sin habla por mi forma de tomar las cosas. Yo había perdido mi insistencia, si ella no deseaba por supuesto que la dejaría tranquila. Y ella también había perdido su obstinada forma de llevar las cosas.

Seco sus lágrimas con tranquilidad mientras aún salían de su boca sonidos entristecidos que me enmudecían.

Pronto dejo de llorar y subió su mentón para encararse conmigo – Me encantaría acompañarte, Link, sin embargo antes… quisiera decir algo que no pude decirte hace cien años. Quizá las memorias de la espada ya han hecho que tu mente descifre a lo que voy.

-Es cierto – le digo con sorpresa – La espada me hizo ver un recuerdo… usted quería decirme algo ¿Qué era? Parecía ser importante por lo que el árbol Deku le dijo. "Las palabras que provienen del corazón es mejor decirlas en persona"

-¡He, he! Es cierto – dijo ella acomodándose el cabello. Luego nos sentamos más cómodos sobre el pasto de aquel árbol junto a la flor favorita de la princesa – Es un poco vergonzoso y difícil de decir, francamente ¿Cómo iniciar una oración cuando estoy tan nerviosa?

-¿Le incomoda tanto? –Pregunto incrédulo – Lo siento, debe ser algo que sea duro.

-A decir verdad… es más que palabras llenas de dureza, más que palabras llenas de regaños o cosas que eran mi estilo hace tiempo – otra risa se escapa de su boca – Más bien…

Sin saber cómo, al tratar de ponerse en una mejor postura ella toma mi mano y rápidamente trata de apartarla, de no ser porque torpemente tropieza y cae sobre mi regazo.

-¡Se encuentra…! – Callé al instante en el que pude observar su enrojecido rostro casi frente al mío, tan cerca, tan sólo a centímetros se encontraba su boca y ojos de la mía.

Sentí su respiración y poco a poco me acerque a ella cuando paro en seco y me dijo cabizbaja:

-La verdad es que… desde que comenzamos a ser más cercanos comencé a sentir una tremenda admiración por ti. Luego me sentí afortunada de que fuésemos amigos, pero tan insatisfecha a la vez.

La observe confundido. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y apretaba sus labios cuando hizo su pausa. Me miro parpadeando rápidamente, de manera simultánea a mi rostro sorprendido y confundido.

-Lo que quiero decir es que…

Lo venía venir ¿Por qué mi pecho no paraba de latir? Ella era Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule hace cien años e indudablemente la princesa de Hyrule actualmente. No podía dejar de verla de otra manera, pero poco a poco y en ese instante algo forzaba a mi mente para poder abrir mi corazón a lo que estaba por decirme ¿Qué debía contestar?

Tome su mano y ella me miro más enrojecida y enmudecida ante mí. Me miro sorprendida.

" _Yo también quería decirte lo mismo… hace cien años"_

Pasó por mi mente. Era lo que quería decir.

Mire a Zelda otra vez para darme cuenta que estaba todavía más muda y nerviosa que antes.

-¿Entonces tú también sentías lo que yo?

La observe, ahora podía hacer eso, ¡Qué tonto! Pero sin más asentí con una ligera sonrisa.

-Tuve miedo de decírtelo, Mipha y tú parecían tan cercanos.

-Lo éramos, pero no de la forma en la que usted cree. A pesar de que ella… si sintiera algo hacia mí – al decir eso Zelda agacho la mirada y apretó mi mano –Yo también tenía miedo – confieso sereno – porque no sabía que sentía en realidad y por qué a la vez sabía que si era "eso" yo no podría decírselo o vivir plenamente a su lado. Usted era una princesa y yo un simple caballero de Hyrule, era todo lo que había y tenía que acoplarme.

Su mirada se tornó cristalina y me abrazo fuertemente – Pero sin duda alguna lo que sentíamos era mutuo y me alegro de saberlo. Habla con más confianza, Link – Asentí – Mi padre no se hubiera opuesto a nuestro amor, al contrario, te admiraba por tu fuerza, tu destreza y lo diestro que eras con esa espada. Eras un modelo a seguir y tan humilde que sorprendía que alguien tan lleno de talento no fuese presuntuoso. Por eso mi padre se hubiera alegrado de que fueses alguien que gobernara Hyrule. Tu humilde ser y tu altruismo hacían que mi padre te admirara.

-Me alegro tanto, su alteza – ella me miro con las mejillas infladas y yo sonreí – Zelda.

Pronto y sin darnos cuenta comenzamos a acercar nuestros rostro a paso lento.

-Quiero recuperar el tiempo que perdí dudando de mis sentimientos…

-Me siento de la misma forma – contesté – Perdóname por no darme cuenta antes.

Ella me sonrió feliz y con delicadeza rodeo mi cuello. Entonces pasó lo impensable.

Era el sentimiento más apasionante y agradable que jamás había experimentado en mi vida. Sus labios eran tan suaves y tan dulces. Me sentía tan arduo en ese momento que mis manos recorrieron sus mejillas y su espalda.

Las de ella rodeaban mi cabeza y acariciaban mi nuca con delicadeza en extremo mientras no paraba de unir nuestros labios.

Pronto nos faltó el aire y respiramos con dificultad minutos después del beso.

Ella me observo y yo a ella, con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Luego de vernos tuvimos la misma idea, fundirnos en un cálido abrazo sin soltarnos por al menos unos instantes.

" _ **En honor a los viejos tiempos… me gustaría que prevalecieras a mi lado sin importar que suceda, mi valiente escolta, Link"**_

Susurro en el último instante y cerramos nuestros ojos abrazándonos sin cesar.


End file.
